


Not Just A Storyline

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [36]
Category: American Actor, RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, New Relationship, Publicity, Secret Relationship, comic conSecret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Fans want to know everything





	Not Just A Storyline

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda mad at myself for keep asking for requests but Iiterally am in love with your writing! I kinda have an alycia debnam carey request. It's where she and the reader met on the set of fear where's he's supposed to play a gay character but the tension between him and alycia is so strong fans ship them and freak over the characters kiss. At comic con alycia revels the on screen kiss was unplanned and she really wanted to kiss him and that after the kiss they started to date pleasing the fans  
> panicatthewhoz  
> I have no idea who this is! But I gave it a go, I know that some of the 100 facts aren’t right, hope it’s okay

‘Please welcome Alycia Debham Carey to the stage,’ the announcer said as she appeared from her hiding place backstage and the crowd went wild. She walked out to the middle of the stage and gave a quick wave before she took her seat on the panel. A few more cast members came out before they were at the final guest, Y/N.

‘And last but not least, please welcome Y/N Y/L/N to the stage!’ the announcer said as the crowd cheered as he walked onto the stage and took his seat. As the panel was completed the announcer took the position to start fielding some questions from the audience. The new season was the hot topic for most fans with the arrival of a cast members baby being a close second. Everyone answered questions for at least an hour before they previewed the new trailer for thousands of excited guests.

Alycia sat there happy as a clam. She thought that she may have gotten away with have to talk about her new relationship. It was known amongst the cast and her close friends and family but she hadn’t gone public with her relationship to Y/N. She suspected fans knew, instinctively but she wanted to enjoy the secrecy as long as possible before making their relationship public. That being said if she was flat out asked she wasn’t going to lie.

She and Y/N had met on set and instantly hit it off. He was funny sweet and charming and the chemistry between them was palpable on and off screen, which was a problem because he was playing a new character, a gay man with an interest in Finn but seemed to be unable to keep his eyes off of Lexa. It all came to a head when they had a scene together in the season finale. They were talking, running their lines and before she knew it Y/N was kissing her in front of the whole crew.

It was amazing. Sure it didn’t fit in with the storyline at all but she didn’t care. Y/N asked her out straight after they wrapped and they had been dating ever since. She felt his hand on her thigh under the table and smiled, just being near him made her happy. It was a minute before she realized that she had zoned out and was being questioned by an excited audience member, ‘Hi Alycia!’

‘Hey,’ she said looking out to the podium in the crowd.

‘We all know that your character doesn’t have a love interest on the show but there are rumors on the fan forums that there’s a romance on the show, is that true?’

‘Oh,’ Alycia said not knowing how to continue. Whilst she was sure she was going to acknowledge her relationship she wondered whether or not to divulge who it was. Surely they would guess, but what if they speculated it was someone else? Who knew what effect that could have on one of her friends and castmates, ‘yeah you could say that.’

As she spoke there was an outbreak of chatter amongst the crowd and she heard whispers of her name and Y/N’s but they settled down as the girl said, ‘can you, will you tell us who?’

And there it was. As she went to speak she felt Y/N squeeze her thigh reassuringly and as she looked at him she saw him smile. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she said, ‘well we wanted to share it with you and here’s a good of a place as any. Y/N and I have been dating for a while.’

There were cheers and clapping from the crowd and she noticed her cast mates seemed happy for her now she just had to avoid the questions about every aspect of their relationship and they might get out of the panel in good time.


End file.
